Episode 174
'''Episode 174 '''is the 174th episode in the series. Plot synopsis Mahashay and Shaktimaan are wondering what the Golden Ring that Jackal snatched from Geeta actually is. Mahashay checks the Suryanshi Gyankoshika about the ancient ring and the search result shows the name of Acharya Survachi. Shaktimaan and Mahashay check the book written about Acharya Survachi in order to find out any reference of this ring. According to the book, Acharya Survachi lived about 2500 years ago from the present time. He was a tough competitor for the post of Suryanshi Mahaguru. However he died prematurely when he sacrificed his body during a fight to preserve truth as is the tradition of the Suryanshis. The ring also called Challa according to the book is made out of the gold that came out of Acharya Survachi's body. This was the cause of his untimely death. 2500 years ago Kilvish using his occult powers created the germs that could cause several epidemics in the world. During meditation, Acharya Survachi came to know about Kilvish's plans. He immediately summons a mystical box from the earth and goes in front of Kilvish without bothering about his own life. He captures all the germs created by Kilvish into his box and escapes. He then buries the box in the Earth from the sight of all evil forces. At that time the soul of Sri Satya appears and warns Survachi that these germs will not stay hidden forever and some day the box may resurface. However, if a pure woman touches the box, it will go back to the earth. Acharya Survachi wanted to make sure that if in future the germ box comes out, the presence of a pure woman can be made sure. It was during this time that he decided to sacrifice his body. When Survachi sacrificed his body, his remains transformed into the golden ring. Since the ring summoned Geeta towards itself in her dream, Mahashay speculated that perhaps the said pure woman might be Geeta herself. Shaktimaan sets out to find clues about where this germ box would be as he suspects the summoning of Geeta by the ring is indicative of the impending resurgence of the box. Sahab's goons abduct Geeta from the hospital and takes her to Jackal. In his lab, Jackal tells Sahab that he wants to send Geeta back in the society. Sahab objects to this. Jackal explains that the Geeta that he plans to send to the society will be the clone of original Geeta. This is with the intention of halting Shaktimaan's search for her. He proudly claims that while he used only 40 DNA chains to create Kekda Man, he has used over 1 crore DNA chains to create the clone of Geeta. He then shows the program he had written to accomplish this to Sahab and in front of him creates the clone of Geeta who is of the same age of present day Geeta. As per Jackal's instructions, Clone Geeta has to visit Gangadhar's house to know whether he is Shaktimaan or not. Meanwhile Arundhati Devi is devoutly praying for Geeta's memories to return. Geeta's mother is also worried and Sudhanshu and Ghosh try to console her. The news about Geeta's disappearance is being broadcast on TV. Arundhati Devi urges Gangadhar to go and search for Geeta. When he opens his door, he is shocked to find Geeta standing there. Appearances * Mahashay * Shaktimaan * Acharya Survachi * Kilvish * Sri Satya * Jackal * Sahab * Geeta Vishwas * Geeta's Mom * Appu * Sudhanshu * Ghosh * Servant * Arundhati Devi * Gangadhar Back to List of Shaktimaan Episodes. Notes & trivia * Source: https://youtu.be/2dTX2A5utk4 | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}